feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Smiley
Smiley is a professional wrestler, who first appeared on the f-fedding circuit in OEW during July 2002. OEW closed before he could make his in-ring debut however. Smiley came up a prominent member of the Fantasy Booking generation, alongside names such as Alternativ, Oddster, TripleH4:20, Don Stamos, Dragula, Bionic Redneck, Sgt. Underdogg, Impact and others. Through many gimmicks Smiley gained notoriety, especially for debuting fedding's first ever racist gimmick in CWF alongside his tag team partner, Maxx Matropolis. He has been a leading player in fedding for a decade, having owned a number of federations and won the EMW Heavyweight Championship and IUW King of the Underground. He is the reigning IUW Heavyweight Champion. =Career Highlights= Early Career, 2002 (OEW, wMw, UWE) Smiley's first professional match was a battle royale against a number of debutantes in wMw, for a shot at the wMw Toughman Title. Opponents included luminaries such as Maxx Matropolis and Psychopathic, and Smiley was booked to go over these names in his first ever match to face Sleek The Elite at the upcoming PPV. Smiley won the championship at this Pay Per View, however the federation was closed the same night. Not put off by the death of two federations he had started in with only three or so matches to his name, Smiley persevered. He signed up, using the alias Dave Lister, for IUW's Entry To The Underground competition, in the guise of WWE Tough Enough. Smiley was noted as one of the more talented participants, however he left to join the newly formed Universal Wrestling Entertainment. Before joining UWE, MW, the federation's creator, Private Messaged Smiley suggesting he try a name change. Smiley did not, and his debut in UWE went ahead - and, outrageously, he was placed into his first ever Pay Per View main event in December of 2002, facing Jerichoke, Ian Easton, Ragin' Redneck and LethaL EdgE. After MW handed over ownership to Jerichoke, however, things took a downward turn for the federation. Although Smiley remained great friends with Jerichoke, he and his long time alumni Maxx Matropolis were being lured regularly by offers from CWF, to the great frustration of Jerichoke. It was at this point in time that Smiley's promos were noted as being some of the more promising on the scene in UWE, and eventually he was promoted to Executive. Smiley's executive reign was a short one, however he managed to work alongside Jerichoke, Ian Easton and SaNe - all familiar names to those in the fedding community. With the looming threat of EWO, many stars left UWE to die, and eventually Smiley too decided he must jump - so, alongside Maxx Matropolis, and in a storm of controversy, he headed for the Controversial Wrestling Federation. CWF, February 2003 - October 2003 Despite being practically guaranteed entrance to CWF, Smiley and a number of other inductees were made to go through CWF's Ruff Enuff program - the second and final 'season' to ever air. A number of competitors, including Smiley, Maxx, Bionic_Redneck, Kevin Gerards and Underburn, had to write promos surrounding different situations. Johnny 'Ahbyss' Reyes was running this, and Smiley has previously credited Ahbyss's variety of situations and his demands in this trial period for setting Smiley up as the promo writer he is today. Eventually, Smiley, alongside Bionic_Redneck, Maxx Matropolis and Underburn, was declared a winner of CWF Ruff Enuff 2. His jump from UWE to CWF was, after almost two months, cemented. Smiley debuted in CWF on the first show after the February pay-per-view of 2003, alongside his new-found tag team partner, Maxx Matropolis, under the team name of S&M - the innuendo clear for all to see. These two debuted, under brilliant advice from Pat 'XLG' Lee, with a racist gimmick. The CWF Tag Team Champions at the time were The Thrill Seekers, Shredder and L-Train, two black men. The famous line "What's up, Denzil?" was the first uttered by Smiley as he found himself backstage with his partner, unknown in The Thrill Seekers' locker-room. Over the following two months, the two teams would feud mercilessly in a very up-front and blatantly racist manner - however, all was glossed over with comedic stylings to ease the stigma of the angle somewhat. Many called on S&M as natural successors to the mighty throne left by The Thrill Seekers, however it was not to be. Maxx decided he no longer wanted to be part of a tag team, and at the same time did not want to feud with Smiley. The two seperated over the course of two shows amicably, leaving Shredder and L-Train to feud with Devine Evil and The Apostle, who they would drop the tag team title belts to before feuding themselves. Straight away, Smiley's racism declined. Gradually, he became less and less offensive, more and more focussed, and a strange angle began. Smiley did not really feud deeply with many people for a number of months, simply facing adversaries week after week, looking out for what victories he could grab. Eventually, Smiley was to turn face. Survival Of The Fittest Tournament 2003 As April became May in 2003, the annual Survival Of The Fittest Tournament came about. The original holder was The Good One, remembered in the annuls of time as Fedding's Biggest Jobber. As each round of "SOTF" progressed, an extra fall was added. At the Pay Per View deciding the CWF "SOTF", Smiley started out in the first round facing Platinum Dragon - who, it later turned out, was none-other than IUW's Omega. Smiley advanced, in the single fall No Disqualification match. Next, Smiley faced Bionic Redneck in a first-to-two-falls no No Disqualification match, and Smiley progressed after Bionic Redneck picked up the second fall, 2-1. Next up came Ian Easton. Smiley faced Easton in a best-of-three-falls match, No Disqualification again, and once more Smiley progressed - this time, he won the first two falls, going in 2-0 to the final round, where he would face none other than his former UWE compatriot, Jerichoke. Jerichoke was currently acting out a smash-hit gimmick of a hip postman. The match was to be Best-Of-Five falls, and the match was a very tight contest. Smiley won the first round, however Jerichoke won the second, and then the third. Smiley then fought back to tie the match at 2-2, and all was to play for. As the final round concluded, Jerichoke had the upper hand - he triple powerbombed Smiley on a chair, and dragged him quickly to his feet before throwing him to the corner. He ran at Smiley, only for Smiley to duck, hoisting Jerichoke to a seated position on the turnbuckle. Smiley turned around, and stumbled backwards, before hitting Jerichoke with the famed Smileyo Perosis. This gave Smiley his second accomplishment in fedding after the wMw Toughman Title, and the only one people currently acknowledged. Despite minor interest previously, this was the first time people sat up and noticed who Smiley was. The CWF Survival Title As winner of the Survival Of The Fittest tournament of 2003, Smiley was declared on the following show, Fusion, to be the first-ever Survival Champion. However, it was later declared the title was 24/7 and had no rules. This made the borders with the No Holds Barred title slightly blurred, and the title was a failure, doomed from the start. It was scrapped within 5 weeks. Smiley, however, was still noted as the first ever holder of the title, and later the only man to hold the strap twice. Quitting And Rejoining As weeks turned to months after the highlight of winning the SOTF tournament, Smiley started to become slightly jaded with CWF. He could not quite place the right gimmick - he was indecisive as to whether being a face or a heel worked for him, yet not in any way a 'tweener'. Despite pressure to become a loveable rogue racist again, Smiley refused, saying he loved the angle and would not want to ruin it - something he later did, and later regretted, in his IUW career. In late September 2003, Smiley announced that he was leaving CWF. In spite of him originally claiming this was due to a workload and the build-up of social pressures, Smiley was in fact particularly frustrated after the debut of Rush to CWF had fallen flat, as had Smiley's feud with a 'mystery man', later revealed as Breeze, which simply ended with no given explanation. There were, too, places Smiley would rather be on the horizon. After a week, however, Smiley returned to CWF. Perhaps it was a sign of his youth, ignorance and naivety - in fact, nobody really noticed his leaving enough to not notice him being rehired, as CWF was a pit of inactivity at the time. The Anti-CWF Society Debacle Full article: Anti-CWF Society The infamous case of the few people who tried to shut CWF down one saturday afternoon came to a head simply through boredom. Admittedly, headed by Daz, many were frustrated with CWF in its current state. Many, however, had ulterior motives. Member status left Daz Van Dam as the head of the movement, Smiley as the second-in-command and note-taker, Sane, Ian Easton and The Good One as members of CWF involved, and Rush, Wiz, Magus and Sean Savage taking a look from the outside. Smiley was simply involved in order to join IUW - a ridiculous sentiment, it turned out, as Omega, now IUW owner, was a fan of Smiley's work, and the two found they got on well off-air. After the entire thing fell apart, penalties were varied. Daz Van Dam was IP banned from TheMayhem forums permamently, at the time leaving him unable to ever fed again. Smiley, on the other hand, was simply fired from CWF - and, perhaps because he was reasonably good friends with Paul Bearer at the time, Smiley kept his Moderator position and was told 'not to do it again'. Smiley removed himself from fedding for a few months after this incident. IUW, January 2004 - January 2005 After CWF, naturally, the direction Smiley looked toward was upwards. The only place above CWF at this time was Independent Underground Wrestling. Smiley made his debut alongside Wiz in late January 2004, stepping right into a feud against NTWICE, the tag duo of MW and BreakneckTiger. Debuting Alongside The Wiz Smiley and Wiz showed up backstage on an episode of IUW Disorder, demanding a job from BreakneckTiger, whose answer was to place them in a match against himself and his tag partner, MW. It was a brief promo, ending as Breakneck's phone rang out with the tune "Beat It", by Michael Jackson. The feud lasted for a few weeks, before the duo were split up amongst the IUW roster split, going their seperate ways. Numerous Multi-Man Feuds In the early summer of 2004, three, four and five-man feuds in IUW were rampant. Many consisted of those lost in a quite large mid-card scene. These included, of course, Smiley, as well as names including GraveDigger and Fraksyre. Smiley found himself thrust into feuds against these two and Enigma, for the unification of Fraksyre's IPW and the vacant IWL championships to bring back the IUW Developmental Championship. These finished for Smiley with a particularly large feud - Smiley, Omega, Ramone, SaNe and Fraksyre. SaNe and Fraksyre (then Phil Taylor) were inactive in the feud, which gave it little chance from the start. However, this apparently gave Smiley the opportunity to show off a little, as the IUW staff nominated him to be pushed into the running for the prestigious King Of The Underground tournament that same year. King Of The Underground Tournament 2004 Running into the King of the Underground tournament in 2004, Smiley was on a hot streak. He slowly progressed, almost silently, through the tournament stages held on weekly shows - even beating names such as NoMercy and Omega. It was only with the final four that Smiley was given a chance, and he ended up progressing to the final where he defeated Mark Graves. This, however, was to be Smiley's most prominent high point in his first IUW run. Inactivity Resulting In Removing Self From The Roster Shortly after winning the King Of The Underground tournament, Smiley's activity and enthusiasm for IUW and for fedding in general fell into a steep decline. He grew disillusioned with multi-man feud after multi-man feud, and ended up removing himself from the roster after a stint on the Injured List. It later emerged that Smiley was shortly to win the IUW Developmental Championship from Ian Mason, had he not left IUW. He would not return to the Underground for six and a half years. NGW, March 2005 - May 2005 Smiley took three months out from fedding after his sour end to his period in IUW. This silent period ended when he conversed with Xtreme Lee Gorgeous, who spoke of a new and exciting federation starting up, filled with the new faces of NoDQ. Smiley was brought in as an experienced face to guide guys on the way. Smiley had a short feud (as in, three week short) with Shredder, and moved on to a feud with Explosivo, which he lost as the young starlet remained undefeated for a number of months. Becoming An NGW Executive Smiley was nominated to become an NGW executive by Xtreme Lee Gorgeous and Jason Vile because of his experience, alongside SaNe, Josh Harmony and Explosivo. This lasted for a very short period of time, as Smiley revealed he could not be a member of two federations as well as be an executive in one. Leaving NGW For a while Smiley began to double fed, joining EMW on TWD, and he eventually chose EMW over NGW as his free time decreased, resulting in his removal from the roster. Because of the way he left, Smiley's liking of NGW never ceased or declined, which would prove the cause of many unfounded rumours later in his career. EMW, April 2005 - April 2006 In April of 2005, Smiley joined EMW - a large star in the injection of life brought about by Macajabroni. He became a representation of what the federation stood for over the next 12 months, and is often credited for being the reason it survived so much longer than many suggest it should have. The EHCW Angle With a large influx of new talent brought in by Bauer, the idea of a leading heel stable determined to 'exterminate' EMW was brought forward. The stable was led by Bauer, with at least six loyal members. Over time, Smiley came to the fore as one of the more talented, and certainly more dedicated members of the group. As such he became de facto second in command, and the most talented in-ring wrestler of the stable. Smiley Emerging As A Leader Smiley's rise on-screen mirrored that off, as he came to the fore as a cheerleader and a hard worker in the name of EMW. He was eventually named Executive, a position he would hold until January 2005. He was widely considered one of the most talented members of EMW, and turned down countless offers from NBW, IUW and NGW. His loyalty for the cause was impressive, and the federation improved a great deal under the Vegetto, Macajabroni and Smiley trident. Capturing EMW Gold Smiley was rewarded on-air for his hard work, too. He was the longest-reigning and most successful EHCW Heavyweight Champion, winning the title from Jay Hill. He had a number of high-profile feuds with the likes of RockLTSD and Ryan Striker before the title was eventually retired as the EHCW angle concluded. The Chaos after EHCW died, Smiley was greeted with cheers from the crowd for the first time in his career. He spoke about respecting the fans and the tenacity of the federation, and gave a hint he might be becoming a fan favourite. This was, however, a bluff. Smiley would become the Number One Contender for the EMW Heavyweight Championship later in the night, using a number of underhand tactics to come out on top. He would go on to Living Extreme, EMW's biggest pay-per-view of the year, to face Vegetto for his Heavyweight Championship. Becoming Temporary Co-Owner During January 2006, Bauer took a temporary leave of absence from EMW and, as a result, Smiley was promoted to Co-Owner alongside his feud partner, Vegetto. The two had great chemistry, both on-screen and off, and booked a series of promising feuds and made a number of strong signings, including Showster and The Advocate. Smiley's Abdication From EMW Smiley's EMW tenure came to a head at the biggest show of the year, Living Extreme. As co-owner, he found himself under immense pressure. He was not only starring in the main event, but in charge of the entire federation, the entire pay-per-view and writing three prominent matches. He delivered. However, despite becoming EMW Heavyweight Champion that night - his greatest achievement to date - Smiley abandoned the federation eight days later, citing personal issues. While he claimed family illness played its part, it is quite plain to see stress was the prevailing factor. He took a break from fedding for a number of months, and in the meantime EMW closed its doors for good. Smiley's Relationship With NGW, September 2005 - April 2006 For most of Smiley's time in EMW, he spent much time socialising around the boards with numerous members of NGW, such as Josh Harmony, Explosivo and Weisse Phoenix. He was a regular poster in their forum, despite being a member and Head Executive of EMW. Often this would occur at 5:00am on a Tuesday evening. On a couple of occasions, Smiley came close to rejoining a fed close to his heart, however his will to breathe life into EMW appeared too strong for him to walk out on it. After February 2006, when Smiley walked from EMW for the final time, word spread that he would surely now return to NGW. He did, however, not. Smiley stayed silent on his fedding future for a good few months, and despite offers, and later joining feds and not actually debuting, Smiley did not fed between EMW Living Extreme and late May 2006, a total of three months. NBW, April 2006 After Smiley's extended absence from fedding, he simply strolled around, taking his time and pacing himself before a return to fedding. In April 2006, however, Smiley signed with NBW, mainly through the hard persuasion of Game420. At this time, however, there was mass excitement rising up about a new fed run by Triple 6, and word was that Game had joined - in fact, he had. Smiley felt as though he had been abandoned in NBW, and amicably agreed to not debut there. IWL, April 2006 - May 2006 Smiley joined IWL after backing out on a planned debut with NBW. The hype surrounding IWL grew and grew, until it inflated and almost burst to a degree of non-existance. This led to the federation stumbling before it got started. IWL Leading Into CEW As the hype for IWL rose and rose, suddenly expectations may've appeared too high for The Vigilante Ben Blockley and Triple Six. Numbers were weak, and rumours were much overhyped. The line-up was weak. Also, CEW was flailing at the time, and Game420, one of IWL's stronger names, had to leave to rescuscitate his dying baby. An idea was born for IWL to merge into CEW, however it largely fell flat as Triple 6, Ben Blockley, Toni Ramone, Johnny Classic and others refused to join IWL. Smiley and Mack ended up being those debuting alone. CEW, May 2006 - August 2006 Smiley's CEW stint was based around a two-month feud with Steezzy. The feud was strong, however dipped due to a slight inactivity over the course of two or three shows in the middle. Otherwise, it was one of the stronger feuds in CEW at the time, culminating at a victory for Smiley at Ambivalence, finishing up with Smiley having a 3-2 record over Steezzy. After this feud, all ties headed for CEW's Coronation, where Smiley found himself starring in the main event. After Cutting Edge Countdown, CEW closed its' doors forever. Becoming CEW Executive A month into Smiley's stint in CEW, an executive spot opened up; many applied, however Smiley's CV was apparently one of the strongest sent in, and his ideas were clear. He wanted to drive the fed forwards, and felt prepared to do so. He was chosen by Game420 and Timothy Powers to work alongside J.T. Mockery as an Executive of CEW. The Death Of CEW Smiley headed on vacation on August 12, 2006, returning on August 26th. At the time, CEW was in a fine state. When he returned, however, he found that Timothy Powers and J.T. Mockery had agreed to close the federation down. Smiley was homeless once more. But not for long. NGW Return, September 2006 - December 2006 The Return On Friday, September 1st 2006, only five days after NGW's largest Pay Per View of the year, Smiley, alongside two other unrelated debutants, shocked the world. He was back in NGW after all this time, interfering in the main event - a Street Fight between Josh Harmony and his old nemesis Shredder. Smiley took out his long-time enemy, providing his trainee with a victory. A Rise To Power Soon after Smiley's debut, NGW off-screen owner Josh Harmony announced his departure from the federation. This placed a great amount of strain upon Explosivo, who eventually broke down, kicked up a fuss and left. Many feared this spelled the end of the federation, but Smiley, one of the more experienced and respected members of the roster, gave a rallying cry urging the NGW roster to remain faithful. What he did not expect, however, was that this post would lead to a grass-roots campaign to see him instated as the federation's owner. He was appointed alongside Probot, and suddenly NGW was back on its feet. The Descent Being installed in power in such a manner was clearly only going to lead to an unstable foundation, and this inevitably brought about NGW's downfall. Smiley and Probot both privately voiced fears they did not have time to run a federation, and began recruiting for replacements. This, however, spread fears throughout the federation, and it led to many departing for greener pastures. It inevitably collapsed and died, never to be resuscitated. FEDX, February 2008 - May 2009 Taking A Backseat After the collapse of NGW, as well as the fall of IWL, EMW and CEW, Smiley sought a more secure fedding path. He toyed with rejoining NBW, but decided against it. Shortly after, his close friend Alternativ informed him he was starting a federation with Wiz, and they wanted Smiley on board. He declined to join the FEDX active roster, instead offering to become a trainer behind the scenes. He ended up working with a young star who would become one of fedding's more infamous names, The Murdering Knee++. The Murdering Knee Full article: The Murdering Knee The Murdering Knee++ went on to receive great acclaim in FEDX. Widely considered one of fedding's top heels, he quickly won the FEDX Pure Entertainment Championship after strong feuds with the likes of Prince Sven Killova and long-time rival Jay Hill. He won the title from Jonathan Stevens, and immediately renamed it the UltraViolence Championship. This was the title Stevens himself beat Georgie Haze for, prior to changing the belt's name himself. The Murdering Knee then went on an impressive destructive streak, beating both The Advocate and Josh Harmony for the FEDX Bloodsport Championship and the CWF No Holds Barred Championships simultaneously at Bigger Than Jesus, uniting all three titles. He went on to have the longest title reign in the history of the belt by some distance, holding it for five months. He went on to have impressive feuds with the likes of Janus KopyKat and Nathan Leland before dropping the belt to Odin, and moving up the card to challenge for the FEDX Heavyweight Championship. De Facto Retirement After the closure of FEDX, Smiley was not seen in fedding for two years. While he refused to announce his retirement, the prospects of joining IUWX or CWF seemed somewhat unattractive. He chose instead to focus his energies elsewhere, and wait until the time was right. IUW Return, May 2011 - Present At IUW Collision 2011, the time was right. Smiley returned to the Underground after six and a half years, a place he referred to as his 'true home'. He entered a program with Triple Six that would last a number of months. The Untamed Rogue Smiley returned to IUW a hometown hero in the eyes of the Underground fans. He was, if nothing else, a consummate professional. Always doing right by his moral code, and always doing right by IUW and its' fans. It turned out, however, he had a significant temper. Condemned To Triple Six The first competitor to draw Smiley's ire was none other than IUW Owner and CEO, Triple Six. Six was repulsed by Smiley's "King of the Underground" title, and scoffed at the idea of professionalism in wrestling. He tested Smiley, pushed him to his limits and got inside his head. In a feud spanning two pay-per-view cycles, Smiley and Six inflicted all kinds of damage upon one another - both physically and mentally. Despite only winning the first clash by disqualification, Smiley came out on top at Condemned and moved his attentions to the Revolutionary Cup. MW TBC A Problem With Authority TBC Jason Houston and Our Time TBC Eyes Only For Gold TBC Collision With Breakneck Tiger TBC Striking Rich TBC =In Wrestling= Moveset Regular Moveset Smiley's regular moveset is of a technical nature, with a degree of roughneck thrown in. This has never truly varied throughout Smiley's career. In CEW, however, Smiley added numerous boxing-style punches to his moveset, most likely coinciding with his banner representative, Joe Calzaghe. This perhaps alluded to a past as a boxer, but was short-lived. Since rejoining IUW in 2011, Smiley has become a significantly more experienced mat worker, adding a number of submissions to his moveset. Trademark Moveset TBC Finishing Moveset Smileyo Perosis The Smileyo Perosis, a top-rope X-Factor, has stayed with Smiley since his days in UWE. The only exception to this is in 2004, when Smiley became a member of IUW for the first time. He removed the move from his moveset as Billy Rocker's finishing move was an X-Factor. It returned, however, when Smiley joined NGW in March of 2005, and has stayed with him since. Million Dollar Dream Smiley added the Million Dollar Dream to his moveset in 2011, as a tribute to Ted DiBiase. It is a particularly lethal submission hold, and so far only one man - Jason Houston - has escaped it without submitting. The Enticity The Enticity is a move entirely of Smiley's creating. While the name was, in 2003, also used by Atlas, Smiley did not know of this, or even of the Atlas persona. The Enticity starts in a Full-Nelson position, with Smiley's opponent then brought down to the mat on their stomach, between Smiley's legs, with their legs around his waist. The move could be held on for submission. The Enticity became Smiley's sole finisher during his stint in IUW due to the aforementioned absence of the Smileyo Perosis. It has since been relegated to a trademark move, often in preparation for the Million Dollar Dream. Banner Representation Smiley's banner representation choices have always been varied. It is to be noted that Smiley was in fact the second fedder ever, behind Rydel, to use CM Punk. Given it was Rydel, this makes Smiley the first significant fedder to have used CM Punk. His later popularity, spawning a significant over-representation, is the very reason that Smiley chose Joe Calzaghe as a banner representative in CEW. At the time, very few people knew who Calzaghe was. *The Edge Wrestling |OEW; Justin Credible *WMW; Justin Credible *UWE; Justin Credible, Edge, Nunzio *CWF; Nunzio, Shawn Michaels, Nunzio, Keanu Reeves, Edge, CM Punk *IUW; CM Punk *NGW; Frankie Kazarian (CM Punk was taken) *EMW; Dave Batista (CM Punk was taken) *CEW; Joe Calzaghe *NGW; Joe Calzaghe, Colt Cabana, Dave Batista *IUW; Mason Ryan, Mike Bennett Titles/Awards/Positions Held *wMw Toughman Championship (October 2002, 1 day) *UWE Executive (December 2002 - January 2003) *CWF Ruff Enuff 2 Winner (January 2003) *CWF Survivor Of The Fittest 2003 (May 2003) *CWF Survival Champion x2 (May 2003), (June 2003) *IUW King Of The Underground 2004 (August 2004) *NGW Executive (March 2005) *EMW Executive (April 2005 - September 2005) *EMW Head Executive (September 2005 - January 2006) *EMW 'EHCW' Heavyweight Champion (October 2005 - February 27 2006)+ *EMW Heavyweight Champion (December 2005 - February 27 2006)+ *EMW Co-Owner (with Vegetto in Macajabroni's absence) (January 2006 - February 27 2006)+ *CEW Executive (July 2006 - August 2006) *NGW Co-Owner (with Probot) (November 2006) *FED-X Executive (January 2009 - February 2009) *FED-X Co-Owner (with Probot) (February 2009 - May 2009) *IUW Revolutionary Cup #3 Seed (August 2011) *IUW Christmas Chaos Rumble 2011 Winner (December 2011) *IUW Face of the Year 2011 (January 2012) *IUW Match Writer of the Year 2011 - 2nd Place (January 2012) *IUW Revolutionary Cup #1 Seed (January 2012) *IUW Heavyweight Champion (May 2012 - Present) + On February 27 2006, Smiley was removed from the active EMW roster and placed on the Injured List after a few weeks of unexplained inactivity, later revealed to be due to the illness of his father. Smiley's position on the Staff was temporarily removed until he returned, the EMW 'EHCW' Heavyweight Title was retired, and the EMW Heavyweight Title was stripped from him, despite him winning at EMW's biggest Pay Per View event of the year, Living Extreme, only days previously. Smiley did, however, never return to EMW. ++ The writer of the character of Smiley also created The Murdering Knee. This explains Smiley's on-screen absence for the duration of The King of Violence's career. Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:IUW Alumni Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:EMW Alumni Category:wMw Alumni Category:CWF Alumni Category:NGW Alumni Category:CEW Alumni Category:FEDX Alumni Category:Executives Category: Fed Owners Category:Kings of the Underground Category:Fantasy Booking Alumni